The present invention relates generally to devices for loading muzzle loading firearms. More particularly, the present invention comprises a portable, hand-held lubricator and dispenser adapted for use in inserting bullets such as "maxi-balls" or similar bullets into the barrel of muzzle loading rifles or the like.
As will be appreciated by those skilled in the firearms arts, "muzzle loading" firearms have existed for several centuries. While a great variety of technologically sophisticated modern firearms currently exist, a resurgence in muzzle loading firearm interest has lately gained a great deal of momentum amongst shooters. Many shooters feel that modern semiautomatic weapons remove the challenge or thrill to hunting. Other shooters and hunters greatly enjoy the lengthened hunting seasons associated with the use of muzzle loading weapons. For example, in the State of Arkansas, muzzle loaders enjoy a fall deer hunting season which is several weeks longer than that afforded the users of modern semiautomatic sporting arms.
Currently it is probable that the most popular ignition system employed with muzzle loading firearms involves the use of "percussion caps" detonated by the hammer which ignites the powder charge which has been previously loaded into the barrel. In a percussion muzzle loader explosive caps are inserted into a rear nipple which communicates interiorly of the barrel adjacent the explosive charge to produce ignition when the impacting hammer contacts same. Relatively older "Flintlock" weapons are also popular. In these devices a "hammer" essentially strikes a spark upon impact to ignite the gunpowder charge. Usually the firearm will include a ram-rod which is stored or mounted relative to the firearm in spaced-apart, parallel relation relative to the barrel. The ram rod is utilized to drive bullets (i.e. "muzzle loads") into the muzzle downwardly through the barrel into the proximity of the charge to be ignited. A wide variety of bullets are available for such firearms in such popular calibers as .45, .50, .54 and .58.
Historically a generally spherical lead ball which may have been cast by the shooter was merely rammed downwardly into the muzzle after a charge of black powder was previously introduced. Most muzzle loader hunters prefer to use what is now referred to as the "maxi-ball" for a wide variety of reasons. First, such a projectile is inherently more accurate. Moreover, because of the configuration of such bullets, they have more mass and hence are more effective in taking game. These loads also include one or more spaced-apart grooves in which a suitable lubricant such as grease may be packed prior to loading. As will be appreciated by those skilled in the muzzle loading art, prior to loading such "maxi-balls" most shooters much manually grease the projectile prior to insertion within the muzzle. During outdoor hunting conditions, dirt-free greasing and loading is extremely difficult, if not impossible.
Hence I have designed and invented a device to aid the muzzle loader in cleanly loading his firearm with a maxi ball, while facilitating a uniform distribution of lubricating grease.